Can It Really?
by chavelaprincess
Summary: Disclaimer: I own Nothing! What happens when you just can't get over something... or is it someone. What will happen when you fight your own demons and the one that is leading you is passion. COMPLETE !
1. What She Thinks

1Can It Really?

**_A/N:_****_Okay so this is my very first fan fiction ever. It is rated for the cursing and sexually mature content later on, that is of course if you like it. So please be gentle. I'm a bit dramatic so it wont be rushed. I like to take things slow but I wont drag you out._**

_**Thanks and please be gentle. If I have five or more good reviews I will continue with two or more chapters added.**_

_**PEACE**_

(Her POV)

Can this really be happening? I never thought of myself as insecure but I _JUST_ cant help it. I never cry over the silly or stupid things but here I am, sitting in my room staring at a picture of us remembering how things use to be. How innocent all of us use to be. Now it seems that I will never know any kind of happiness again. At least no like that.

She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes, visions flashing through her mind like a video tape on fast forward. She opened her not bearing the sight of happy memories. She couldn't even close her eyes anymore. Sleep had become close to impossible. When she wasn't driving herself crazy thinking about the old days..._SIGH_... she was thinking about him.

_LORD! _She wanted to scream it. What had he done to her? I use to be so level headed.

She promised she would get over this but ALAS she never gets what she wants. I wonder how long I am going to torment myself. She smiled bitterly. _FOREVER! _If you don't shut up and really do something about.

She got up quickly off the bed grabbed her cell phone and purse. And headed out her house.

"I need fresh air."she said out loud to herself as she headed down the side walk with no particular destination in mind. Just to walk.

Till she found herself in front of an unlikely front door. Right now how she felt though. She needed to talk to someone who knew a little something about heartache. That was what she really needed.

_**A/N: Okay so I hope you liked it. READ AND REVIEW please and I hope I have some good feed back so that I can update.**_

**_PEACE AND LOVE ./././././././././././. ISA_**


	2. Her New Friend

1**_A/N: Okay here goes chapter two. I hope you like it._**

**CHAPTER 2**

Craig ran down the stairs at the sound of the door, looking at his watch wondering who it could be this late. He was upstairs putting Angie to bed since Joey was out with Snake having a "guys night". Whatever! He got to the door and swung it open laying eyes on a very uncomfortable looking Emma. He wasn't sure what to think. He and Emma hadn't really talked that much since the whole Manny and baby thing like a year and a half ago. They did talk though just not a lot... they kind of had to talk to each other though, their parents were best friends.

"Emma... Uh Hi...ummm come on in"

She walked in and headed to the couch.

"Sorry Craig I know it's kind of late... I just headed out the door for a walk and and not really with anywhere to go and then I realized that it was like after ten, but I just real-"

"Okay Emma your rambling. Slow down take a few deep breaths and tell me why you are here"

She felt a little uncomfortable since they weren't friends anymore, but Craig knew more about anything than anyone else she knew right now and she just needed someone a little older but yet close to her age that could understand. With Ashley gone and his little episode he had with throwing out his meds and running away; she just felt like maybe hopefully he would be a little sympathetic. I mean their parents were close why couldn't she reach out to him and hopefully he wouldn't see her as weak.

" I know you are probably thinking what the hell am I doing here", she went on at the nod of his head, " I can't talk to any of my friends anymore and you are like the only person I have known like my whole life it seems. I mean our dad's are best friends... and you know I just... I need a friend right now that won't look at me like I'm insane..."

She kind of trailed off at the last word hoping she hadn't offended him.

He knew all the stuff that had happened in her life just cause he would over hear Joey ans Snake talking about and he felt sorry for her. He didn't pity her he just understood how it felt to be lost. And in a weird way he was very happy and flattered that she had chose him to talk to, he knew from Joey that she had like even pushed Manny away. _CHILL_... that name still made him feel strange. He wasn't sure why anymore, it just him feel weird.

He wasn't sure what possessed him but he reached over and grabbed her hand surprising her that she flinched a little.

" Thank you Craig. Even though I can't stand like anyone..." she laughed bitterly, " I can't stand anyone even patting me on the back... I really miss physical contact."

With that she leaned her head on his shoulder, when he wrapped his arms around her and started to soothingly rubbing her back; she finally was able to let the much needed tears fall down. When he felt the tears start to soak his shirt, he pulled her into his lap and started to rock her like he did when his little sister was sad. She felt safe finally, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

Craig felt for the girl in his arms. Emma was such a strong girl, she had just lost herself in all the turmoil since the shooting and the stuff down at the ravine.

He knew that she was not the girl that had gone down there. He wanted to beat the hell out of Jay Hogart. Then everyone really would think he was nuts. She needed a big brother, like they were when they were little and he would be there for his friend.

He held her in his arms and rocked her and soothed her with kind words of " Everything will be okay"; rubbing her back and soon her breathing slowed down and her body relaxed in his arms. She was asleep. "Good" He had a sigh of relief. He was afraid if he moved that she would wake up and be upset. So Craig leaned back into the couch and fell asleep holding Emma, thinking of ways to make her feel better and ways to make her back into her old self.

Two hours later Joey came home to a quiet house.

_That's strange?_

"Craig?"

"Shhhhh"

"Craig what are doing" He whispered walking over to the couch and seeing a sleeping Emma laying im the crook of Craig's arms while he lay with his legs off the couch. He couldn't smiling, he hadn't seen them like thins since they were kids.

"Dad can you call Snake and Spike, tell them so they won't worry."

Joey still got a little prideful when he heard Craig call him dad. Craig had started that after he brought him home from the shelter and Caitlin left. He had his son back to the way he wanted and things were fine. He didn't have to worry about his illness anymore and he trusted him. He was glad that they had their relationship back the way it use to be but now it was stronger.

He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered the two up and went and called Snake.

When he got off the phone with Snake he started up the stairs.

"Thanks Dad." Craig whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Love you Craig, goodnight"

"Love you too Dad..."

"...night", then he fell asleep holding his friend.

_**A/N: So I know that was sort of long but not that really. More like long winded. My next chapter I'll get down to business with Emma and we'll see where it goes from there. Hopefully you'll like it.**_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	3. Things were looking up

1**_A/N: Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews. This will not be a Cremma. This will in fact be a Jemma with some twists but I am a Jemma fan only I just like to rattle things up a bit._**

_**So here we go.**_

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day was a lot better. When Emma woke up in Craig's arms she still felt safe and happy. They both woke up to hear Joey singing that dork song from his and Snake's band. They looked at each other rolled their eyes and laughed. Both getting up and heading for the smell of waffles. They sat down and just made small talk with Joey about how they would spend their summer. It was the most fun Emma had had in the longest time, real fun without a certain someone ruining it by popping in her head.

When she headed in the front door to her house. She could see her mom and dad dancing in the kitchen with Jack. She laughed to herself and headed to the basement door with hellos and kisses and hug assuring everyone she felt fine now, even Jack although she knew he had no idea what they were talking about.

She headed downstairs and went to her computer to e-mail Manny. Since Manny had left to go to Hollywood for the summer to pursue her acting career, she hadn't had anyone to hang with. She smiled at the thought of Craig. She had her friend back, she had missed him. Anyways.

She started her e-mail, that was the only way she and Manny could really communicate since she was too busy to talk on the phone. They had promised to e-mail everyday and they had stuck to it avidly. She decided against telling Manny about her and Craig being friends though at least until she got back. It would be easier to explain in person, she just knew that Manny wouldn't explain unless she could see her to know that she was already better. And by the time she gets back from the states; she knows things will have all gotten better.

She finished her e-mail and went to take a shower. That was exactly what she needed. When she got out of the shower and she headed to her room and got dressed for her new job. She had recently gotten a job at a new retro record store. She couldn't help it when she walked in she felt at home right away with all the posters of The Cure' and Janis Joplin'. How could she refuse.

It was a laid back type of atmosphere so she decided on black bell bottom hip huggers and her new favorite white tee with Grace Slick on the front and the line "Don't Do Anything At All" on the back, she grabbed Doc' slides and headed up the stairs to hug her parents and little brother.

"Congratulations honey, your mom and I are both so proud of you. Do want us to take you to lunch for your first day to celebrate?"

"No, no you don't have to. Craig said he wanted to plus he wants to use my new discount to get some records."

Emma laughed at their raised eyebrows. Knowing what they were thinking. The same exact thing Joey was this morning. He actually asked though. Her and Craig finally got him to say he believed that they were just friends. She and Craig were sure though that their parents were going to try and play match maker.

"Anyways!" she rolled her eyes before they could start. "How about dinner though, I have really been wanting some sushi. We could go to that new place."

They all agreed and she gave them hugs and kisses surprising them again, but they were glad.

She headed out the door walking to work feeling good about the way things were going. She cringed to herself hoping nothing brought her down from new happiness. To whom ever did she thought, she just hoped nothing did. Or she was going to be severely pissed.

This was a new start. With her friends back to the way she wanted and everything was great.

...Or was it...

_**A/N: Okay I hoped you liked. Things can't always be good now can they. You have to rattle thing up a bit.**_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	4. Not Always Fun

1**_A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. I only own the stuff you haven't heard of like the Emma job and the people you haven't heard of._**

**CHAPTER 4**

Emma walked into the record store and was surprised to see Craig and Marco already there. She wasn't sure how she felt about Marco being there, considering that he was friends with Alex. She shook the thought out of her head, he didn't seem to be the trouble making type. They were reveling in the awesome selections of the place. They both loved music and it was a cool vintage record store with some modern stuff. It was just underground stuff that sounded old. The owner of the shop wasn't that creative since he named the place 'The Store'... he was an old hippie stuck back in te day. Emma laughed thinking that he enjoyed the sixties way too much. He still had that glazed over look in his eyes that stuck from too much LSD. She giggled to herself. She watched her DVD Woodstock way too much.

Craig walked up to her putting his arm around her.

"What are you laughing at?"

She nodded her head toward her boss who was staring at a psychedelic tapestry on the opposite wall.

All three bust out laughing.

Marco couldn't even barely talk when he choked out his question.

"That is you boss?"

Emma was trying so hard to breath.

"Yes!...he...he...he's the owner ...Too!"

She let out when she heard herself say the last part. OMG! Marco had a great idea. He had decided against going to Africa and stayed here so that he could spend the summer before his senior year with all his friends.

"Craig, you and I should get jobs here!". He looked Emma hopefully. "Emma do you think you can get Craig and I hired here?"

"Sure Jelly is really cool."

Marco and Craig looked at each other strangely and at the same time both mouth _Jelly_ to each other and looked at Emma. Their facial expressions both asking what that was.

She laughed out loud at their faces.

"Yeah he said that has been his name since he went to the Monterey Pop Festival back in 67' and I didn't ask because I'm sure it is something I don't want to or don't need to know about."

She nodded her head and headed over to her new boss with Craig and Marco trailing behind her.

"Hi Jelly!"

Her boss Jelly was an interesting character who kind of reminded you of the teacher from Beavis And Butthead' would look like if he was real. He was short with long sandy blonde hair down past his shoulders a shaggy beard torn jeans and a faded tie dye tee shirt and a peace sign necklace. He talked really slow and would stare off into space. But he was extremely sweet and kind and when he was in the present and not reminiscing, he was really fun to talk to. She had only been around him a couple times before he hired her. This was her first official day but she had come in here twice to be shown everything. Of course not by him but his partner who also happened to be his 'partner'. She wasn't sure the first time she met him but then they said they had been together since M. P. F and that Poe' (his partner) was the one to give him his name.

So she smiled when he gave her a hug.

"Hey honey", he drawled out which caused Craig to stifle a laugh. "You ready for your first day?"

"Yeah totally I am really looking forward to this."

"Great. That is far out". He drawled turning back to the tapestry.

"Umm Jelly?... This is my friend Craig and.."she trailed off looking at Marco not sure what to call him but shrugged her shoulders and turned back. "And this is my other friend Marco."

"Hey you guys. How is it goin' man?"

He reached out and hugged them both. They just stood there and patted back.

"Ummm Jelly... I was wondering if you were taking on anymore help and if you would consider bringing them both on?", she looked at him at smiled sweetly.

"Oh yeah man, like that would be great. Poe is in the back, you have to go back there anyways. Tell him I hired your friends. Your friends are my friends."

Emma practically squealed at that and headed to the back with the two guys following behind her. She walked up to Poe and told him what Jelly had said and he said okay.

"Since I was going to train you today anyways, we can just start their training today as well. So boys can you two start now?"

Craig and Marco looked at each other and said yes at the same time, causing Poe and Emma to laugh.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Emma really started to enjoy Marco's company. She was glad that she got them both a job here. At 1:00 P. M sharp four hours after they got there, the three of them took their lunch. When Craig walked away to go get there orders at the sidewalk café down the road, Marco and Emma were sitting at the picnic table on the side of the store when Marco finally had the chance to say what he had been wanting to say.

"I know that we have never been that great of friends but, I'm hoping that we work together now and that you are friends with Craig, we can be closer."

"Of course I would love that. I was hoping as well." She put her head down and mumbled something under her breathe that sounded like a sigh. "I just thought that since you and Alex were friends that you wouldn't want to be friends with me."

"Look Emma, Alex and I are friends; but we aren't best friends. I sort of have a small idea about you and Craig's relationship."

He looked at her surprised expression and put his hand up as to let him finish.

"He told me how much you meant to him and that you two haven't been that close in a long time but now you were. That is why I came up here in the first place. I waned to form a relationship with you. You mean a lot to my best friend, and I want you to know that hope you and I can become very good friends. Not only would I like that, but I know Craig would as well."

He stopped waiting to hear her response.

"I would like that Marco. I guess I just thought that it would be weird for you. Or something."

"Emma, I'm not completely sure of everything that happened in the last few months but I do know that whatever _did_ happen, is not my business unless you feel free to tell me. Your secrets are still safe with Craig and I'm sure Manny."

She smiled and they both started to feel a lot better about it. Marco got up and pulled her and hugged her, when they pulled back a little he smiled bigger while saying...

"Besides you and I work together and we have the same awesome friend like Craig. We are only bound to fall madly in love no matter who we knew. That can't get in the way."

They both laughed at the part of falling in love while still looking at each other.

Craig walked up to them holding all the food and drinks in his hands.

"I leave for fifteen minutes and your stealing my woman already Marco. See now I know why you sent me for the food. I thought a man could trust his gay friend with his girl. You wanted to be alone with Emma so you could steal her from me. Now I am gonna have to keep an eye on you."

Marco and Emma both started laughing still holding on to each other. Marco was laughing when he replied to Craig.

"Well Craig you know how it is, I just can't resist... she is so beautiful."

Craig had out down the food and at the last part was walking up to them and pulled a laughing Emma out of Marco's arms and pulled her into his tickling her in the process.

"That she is...that she is."

Then the three of them heard that very familiar voice. Emma and Marco cringing while Craig just tightened his grip around Emma while glaring at the unwanted intruder of their fun.

_**A/N: Uh Oh I wonder who that could be. Lets what happens when I start to shake things up a bit. HEHEHE**_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	5. The Plan

1**CHAPTER 5**

Jay was on his way to that new vintage record store to get some cd's. Maybe even records to add to his collection. No one knew how much he loved to collect records. When he wasn't working on his car; he was working on his record collection. It was passion that none of his friends knew about. Not even Alex knew about how much he loved it. _Alex..._ no he wouldn't think about her. It was best that they weren't together. Especially since his heart wasn't in it.

It had been two weeks since school got out and he was going crazy. He actually missed school, he would be celebrating summer as well if Spinner hadn't gotten them EXPELLED. He started summer school in four days with Spinner and he was already antsy feeling. He already had to work with Spinner now they would be in summer school together. All summer with him.

He wouldn't be in this predicament if 'The Spinster' hadn't turned them in. When he thought about it he just wanted to wring his neck.

He still thought about _her_ though. Her smile, that he never got to see that much of anyways. He was never that lucky to have it directed at him. The last time he saw her was back stage at the play. Certain things rang through his head.

'_I didn't do anything'_

He closed his eyes tight. He knew he had hurt her though, while the words came out his mouth. He didn't want to think about then.

'_You gave me a social disease'_

That had burnt him.

'_I liked how you had virtue are whatever'_

He couldn't help seeing how sweet she was. He remembered her expression as she walked away. He remembered standing there feeling helpless watching her leaving. He had wanted to chase after her. He could never appear weak though. Begging was a weak quality. Words ringing through his ears as he rounded the corner.

'_Why did you do this to me?'_

He closed his eyes tight. That always echoed through his mind. Everyday. It tortured him.

He opened his eyes and stopped dead in his tracks. There she was. He saw that annoying sissy kid pull her into his arms.

His fists balled up.

He should be doing that. He held her in his arms at once. He knew what it was like to kiss her and touch her. He started to head over towards them when he saw Craig go up to them and say something about Emma being his girl.

His stomach tightened up at that. He picked up his pace just to get there when Craig grabbed her. He saw red.

That sissy had called her beautiful. She was my beautiful.

"That she is... that she is."

He said with that smirk that he knew she loved and pissed everyone else off.

Craig was holding on to her still with a evil glare in his eyes and she was just staring while the sissy was glaring as well.

"What do you want Hogart?" Craig was in no mood for his shit today, especially since Emma was in a good mood.

Marco was feeling equally protective.

"Go away Jay."

Jay just ignored them while he stared at Emma. She wasn't going to back down. She stared at him; daring him to look away first. The made his smirk turn into a full blown sexy smile that made her insides quiver, that smile caused her breath to catch.

Craig felt it immediately and pulled her to his side and kept his arm around her.

"Emma, Marco, lets go eat our lunch in the back of the store."

He started to pull Emma away as Marco grabbed the food.

Jay stopped her by grabbing her hand, which she snatched back hard as if he burned her.

"You work here?"

Craig grabbed the hand that Jay had touched and laced their fingers together. He spoke up quick.

"Yes! _We_ work here."

Jay laughed at Craig, gave Emma a once over and licked his lips which caused Craig's breathing to increase. Jay turned and walked past them to go inside of the store smiling to himself.

He knew he could still fire her up. This would be fun. This was definitely be his new hang out. Craig couldn't possibly work everyday.

He smiled wickedly. This could be his chance. Emma would be his again. He knew in a way nobody ever would. Who cared about Craig, he knew he could steal her away from him.

She still wanted him and he knew it.

**OUTSIDE**

Craig stared at the door enraged that he still had even gone in there.

"Craig, don't make a big deal of this. It is your first day, Jelly is too relaxed, we don't wanna ruin his vibes. I can take care of myself."

Craig had calmed a little.

"Emma, he is going to try something. Look at him he is already planning something."

"I know Craig, but I can handle it I promise, and with and Marco here, I can handle it."

"She's right Craig, let her defend herself. If she needs us; she will ask us for help. Besides the way you were holding on to Emma he probably thinks you are her boyfriend instead of her best friend."

They all started to laugh.

"Yeah, I did look a little possessive didn't I ?"

They couldn't help but laugh again.

Suddenly Marco got the best idea. He couldn't help but smile big.

They both looked at each other and then at Marco and both at the same time...

"UH OH"

Emma was the first to ask with suspicious eyes.

"Marco what are you thinking of?"

His smile got bigger.

"What if you two were a couple" he went on at their confused worried faces, "If he thinks you two are a couple then maybe he wouldn't try anything with Emma and we wouldn't have to worry about him messing with Emma?"

"Emma and I? Marco nobody would believe that. Besides that would be kind of weird."

"And besides Marco, I can handle myself."

"I'm not saying that you can't... wouldn't be easier than trying to throw him off all the time if he just thought you had a boyfriend?"

Emma and Craig looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess... we can ... try it. If you want to Emma?"

"Yeah. I mean it might actually work...Okay. I guess you're my new pretend boyfriend."

"This could be interesting. I mean a cool pretend girlfriend is better than a bad real one. Okay umm... now that I'm thinking of it ...ummm do Emma and I have to kiss ever."

Marco and Emma looked at each other and shrugged.

"Umm... I guess the only time you two would have to is to make a point to him."

They both agreed that was okay. It wasn't going to feel weird because they didn't like each other and they were friends. They both could be actors. They all sat down to eat their lunch. Craig and Emma both thinking this would actually be fun.

They ate their lunches and talked about the fake relationship and laughed about it.

Finally it was time to go in.

_**A/N: R&R I hope it is good. NEXT is the good stuff**_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	6. Irresistible

1**CHAPTER 6**

_**A/N:ENJOY**_

Marco and Craig headed upstairs to the attic to be shown inventory and how to manage it while Emma headed over to Jelly who was now drawing something in his sketch pad and listening to a record on some old headphones. She sat at the stool and went trough some records Poe had given her to organize.

When she finally had them organized she headed down stairs to the basement to the folk section that also had festival DVD's and posters and other tapestry decorations.

She was in the back in the corner behind the last shelf putting some DVD's in order. When she felt like someone was behind her. She ignored it though because she hadn't heard anyone.

She felt relaxed, the atmosphere down here was smooth. The lights were low but just bright enough to see the labels on each item and there were couches and chairs in each corner and everywhere. The place was huge it covered the whole down stairs, and it also smelled of something she was sure belonged to Jelly, she giggled. Poe had said that Jelly spent a lot of time down here staring at the posters. The thought of that made her smile big.

All of the sudden she felt arms wrap around her hips. Before she could scream though a hand went over her mouth.

"SHHH"

She knew who that was right away.

She turned around in his arms and found him smiling that sexy smile. She couldn't keep from turning hot all over which made her really mad.

"Let me go! Before someone comes down here and thinks I am doing something with you", she whispered fiercely wriggling in his arms. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push but it was useless he was stronger but she still tried.

"Stop wiggling around your rubbing certain areas and you don't want to start something unless you want to finish it here."

He had leaned down to her at that and whispered in her ear. His warm breath felt like silk sliding across her skin. She closed her eyes tight.

She jerked back trying to free herself.

"Ugghh! You disgusting let me go before I scream"

She was still whispering so he had to laugh.

"You wouldn't"

"You wanna test me?"

"Yes, that is the part where I have my most fun. Testing your boundaries... seeing how far you will go."

The last part he trailed his finger tips over V opening and grazed the skin between her breasts.

She turned her head squeezing her eyes shut and held in a moan.

He saw this and couldn't help himself. He cinched his jaw tight and saw hers do the exact same. He leaned in closer . He didn't recognize himself or his voice. It came out deep and hoarse.

"Emma"

Her breathing changed to an uncontrollable panting. She had noticed the change in his voice as well and couldn't suppress the little noise that tore from her throat that she'd holding in.

When Jay heard that, something in him snapped that he had been holing for weeks. With one hand on the small of her back, the other he moved from her shoulder to her cheek and pulled her face to his and the last thing he heard was her moan his name.

Jay smashed his lips over hers. He couldn't help it anymore. He was going crazy. The kiss became more rough and frenzied. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Emma hadn't known what came over her. She couldn't control herself. She just wanted him, she wanted to touch him everywhere. She was crazy she thought, but she couldn't stop.

She was scraping her nails down his back and then up under his shirt moan and panting, she wrapped one leg around his hip and could feel his erection digging into between her legs.

Jay groaned at the contact he so badly needed from her. He trailed his hand down her hip and thigh bringing her other leg up over his hip.

He back her up all the way into the wall and started to grind into her and had one hand on her butt and the other trailed down and up into her shirt to grab breast. _NO_ that wasn't enough, he pushed the silky fabric up to touch it bare and grabbed her nipple rubbing it back and forth.

She moaned louder unable to control it.

Her mind was whirling. 'What is he doing to me?' I need to stop him.

"Oh"

'But I can't this fells to good'. She was breathing heavily. 'I have to touch him or I'll scream'

One hand was on his back under his shirt caressing his skin the other she moved form his neck and was trailing to his erection still kissing him greedily.

They were both greedy. For each other.

She had just laid her hand and stated rubbing gently.

"Does this hurt?"

He laughed.

"In a good way..." he couldn't from groaning, "... please don't stop."

He choked out the last part when she grabbed on to it full length and started rubbing harder through the fabric. He laid his head on her shoulder breathing harder.

"Oh Emma... I ..."

They heard footsteps.

"EMMA?"

Oh God it was Marco.

"Emma? Honey you down here?"

Jay looked at her his eyes growing wider.

"Marco be up in a minute. I don't need help. You Go ahead!"

She yelled as she pushed away from Jay and straightened herself. He fell to his knees as she walked away to Marco to reassure him her full presence.

He nodded and went back up door closing behind him.

She stood there and doubled over in pain. Jay watched her from where he was sitting on the ground.

Both were still recovering from what just happened.

"Why?"

"Don't ever touch me again. I'm with Craig and I'm happy."

He just laughed at her.

He sat there and watched her walk away again. He didn't give a shit. He knew she wanted him. That just proved it. He would have her.

He got up and checked himself over again and headed up the stairs to the floor and there he saw Emma standing with Craig who was saying something stupid about his band.

Their eyes locked, she arched an eyebrow up at him and turned to Craig.

"Honey?"

She said sweetly before she grabbed him and kissed him.

He looked surprised before settling into the kiss.

Jay stormed out of the store then.

Emma made sure he was completely around the corner before she pulled away.

Marco and Craig both laughed.

"Whoa Em! That was...wow! Why"

"Jay was staring at us."

"Oh. Well that was bound to happen. Lets get back to work."

And that was what the three of them did. Enjoying their first day of work together. Although Emm's mind kept wondering back to what happened downstairs.

She hated him for that. She hated herself more for enjoying it.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. It only gets better from there. I also hope you are enjoying Jelly. He is based from someone I actually knew along time ago name and all. So I got to laugh a lot.**_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	7. New Ideas

1**CHAPTER 7**

The next day Emma felt a little better. She had serious conversation with Craig last night on the phone before she went to bed, just to reassure herself that nothing was weird between the two of them. Of course being the great friend she was glad to have back; he was glad to assist her in any way he could.

He also needed the reassurance that nothing was bothering her, especially when she told him what happened in the basement. At first he freaked out and wanted to beat Jay down, but Emma had convinced him that she had handled it and could handle anything that Jay swung her way from now on.

Emma had a pretty good feeling that she wouldn't be seeing that much of Jay anymore. I mean what kind of _'moron'_ tries to get with someone after she tells him to stay away AND that she was happy with her boyfriend. 'Well' pretend boyfriend that is, but Jay Hogart did not need to know that little detail. It was none of is business. She never was. She still could not shake the feeling of what she felt yesterday.

She was sitting on the stool behind the counter of the store staring at her paperwork. Poe said the paperwork was to be done every morning in detail of the day before's sales and their personal transactions.

Emma couldn't seem to even write the date lat alone start on the details. The only detail she could remember yesterday was the feel of Jay's hands on her body. She closed her eyes tight and shuddered. Her lips burned still from the touch of his. She still couldn't believe how she had reacted to him. She mentally kicked herself. Feeling her face crunch up in concentration. She didn't care who saw.

Craig sitting next to her doing his paperwork had noticed from the corner of his eye that Emma wasn't writing just staring. When he looked over he saw her eyes closed tight and a pained look on her face.

"Emma? Open your eyes and do your paperwork."

"I can't Craig... I think I need a moment to myself."

When he started to get up Emma motioned for him to sit back down. "I'll be fine, I need to be alone."

"Are you sure? I can come outside and sit with you, I mean..."

She cut him off. "Alone."

"Okay. I'll be here if you need me though" he looked down defeated at his papers.

"Thanks Craig. You know you are the first I'll come to if I need something."

With that she headed out the door and went around to the side of the building. Walking along the side of the wall she found a spot almost towards the very back and slid down to sit. She brought her knees up to her chest and placed her head on her knees. She closed her eyes tight. Seeing the same thing she had all night before she slept and in her dreams.

She sighed.

_Those beautiful blue eyes._

_That sexy luscious full_ _kissable mouth._

_His tight jaw bunched up as she ran her tongue along it_.

_Nibbling on his lower lip when I ran my mouth smoothly across his._

"Mmmm"

"Stop it Emma... just stop."

"Great now a new thing to add to my list of crazy, I talk to myself..."

She laughed out loud.

"And as I declare it I keep doing it."

"Ohhh"

_Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it._

_Why am I letting him do this to me. He does this to me. No one else can do it. I always have so much power over everything , but when it comes to him_. _I can't stop._

"Why?"

I asked myself still with my eyes closed, then I heard him slide down next to me.

"Now you know what it was like for me"

I looked over at Craig, I had pretty good idea what he was saying though. My eyebrows furrowed and I think he thought I was mad that he came out even though I said I wanted privacy.

"I know you said that..."

"No, no you can stay."

There was a silence that was killing me. I had to ask, I can't keep quiet anymore.

"Do you still fell that way?"

"You mean?..."

"About her?"

"Yeah."

"I can't help it Emma. I'll always think about Manny. It is an on going curse."

He shrugged helplessly.

I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

He sighed, "Me too... me too."

"Craig... I know we've only officially been friends for like... three days...but.."

We both laughed. It had only been three days, but to the both of us it feels like we never drifted apart. And it felt real good. To the both of us.

"I know Emma, I love you too. I don't want anything to come between us. I'm gonna try my hardest to not let a damn thing hurt our friendship if you promise to as well."

"Deal Craig. Friends. I think we can be officially corny and say Forever right."

We both laughed.

He put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed my close kissing the top of my head. "Right"

"I mean you are right about what you said the other night Emma, if our parents can do it, we can of course."

I smiled big, he grunted like he felt me do it.

"And don't let that go to your head Nelson, I know how you are. Miss Know-It-All."

"Miss Know-It-All huh? You said it I didn't. But now that you said it, I am pretty damn smart now aren't I?"

"Yeah whatever..."

We both laughed and I relaxed in his arms as he started to talk more. About nothing particular just stuff, mainly joking about our future and comparing us to our parents saying what we will be like in ten years from now.

Then I thought as I distantly listened to him ramble. Who is supposed to be his wife in this. Who will Craig be with. I didn't much care for me, but I did Craig.

Listening to him talk about us raising our kids together and living next door to each other and having bar-b-ques and such.

_He sure does plan like a girl._

I kind of giggled, at which he thought was at one of his jokes so he went on.

In our future, we have kids; but who are our spouses?

_That's it. This will be great._

_He still loves her._

_She still loves him._

_Cue the super-hero music everyone..._

_I am going to get Craig and Manny back together._

_He says that he thinks about her all the time. It was his everyday torture._

_That means if I try hard enough it will work._

My smile got even bigger. Manny was going to be here In five more weeks. I can do this. I always do good with causes.

_Ooppss'_

Maybe I shouldn't think of it like that. I should think of it as making my two best friends happy and end up with the people they are supposed to be with.

_Yeah!'_

We sat there for about another thirty minutes talking a little, all the while, while I think of plans to get them back together.

The rest of the day went smooth. I didn't think of Jay not once I was too preoccupied thinking all the great plans I had. One included getting Marco to help.

This was going to be great.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Emma is getting her confidence back and puts it to good use. I love every reply I get. You guys are awesome. I do have one loyal fan though so far:XxAnGeL02xX - I will try to keep this good if you keep reading. _**

_**As well as all the others who read. I will try my best to do good for the story. I hope you readers keep liking it.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Peace ISA**_


	8. Expression

1**_A/N: Okay this chapter is to just move things along to get to all the good stuff._**

_**I'm sure that not all of you are Emma and Jay fans, which is understandable. Emma is my favorite character, so every story I write will always more than likely be about her. This one is Emma and Jay though. The next one I do will be different, but for now this one will end with EMJAY ending.**_

_**Thanks for the replies. I appreciate.**_

**CHAPTER 8**

It had been two weeks since the little episode in the basement.

Marco and Craig couldn't have been any happier that Jay hadn't shown up to disrupt Emma. Yes, Marco had eventually found out about the basement. He and Emma had become very close in the last two weeks; working together and at home trying to get Craig and Manny back together. It had proven that Emma was right; it might not be as hard as he thought in the beginning.

Marco talked to Manny on the phone every other night and ended up telling her that they all worked together. He had asked Emma first and they called Manny one night when Marco had gone to Emma's house so they could tell her together and told her. She had been a little upset at first,

'_Emma how could you'_

Her feelings were hurt thinking that Emma had betrayed her. Emma had really planned on telling her the extent of her need for a friend when they were in person so Manny could read her face.

Also she really hadn't planned on telling Marco about any of that stuff just yet.

Reason number one she had been ashamed and reason number two was he was friends with Alex.

She needed Manny to understand and another part of her also needed to see if Marco was the good friend he was claiming to be.

When she was explaining on the phone to Manny and reliving the incident over to make it real. She needed to say it all out loud.

She watched Marco's face as he sat on the other phone staring at her; listening to her talk.

He knew it had been something big, but Craig had said that maybe eventually Emma would tell him.

She hadn't even said it out loud to Craig, not even Manny. They just knew. They just didn't know the details of what happened at the ravine at what was running through Emma's head.

When she finally stopped talking; she, Manny , and even Marco were crying.

Manny apologized for being so selfish and promised that she would be more understanding of her friendship.

Later that night Marco laid in bed next to a sleeping Emma thinking about their conversation after they talked to Manny.

_**Marco's flashback**_

_**They both hung up the phone and were both quiet. Emma was sitting up on the bed and Marco got up from his place on the floor and sat next to Emma on the bed.**_

'_**Why couldn't you tell me?'**_

_**He hadn't been crying hard but watching Emma practically plead Manny and see the pain on her face as she talked about loneliness and want and need. He understood, and he hurt that she couldn't talk to him.**_

_**He was hoping that after last two weeks that she could trust him and he was hoping that little admission meant that she did trust him.**_

'_**I don't know. I suppose a lot of reasons. But the real one was I didn't want you to think horrible of me.' **_

_**She was fidgeting with her hands in her lap and staring at her twisting fingers. She started to cry again.**_

'_**I didn't want you to think I was a slut' She choked out the last word on a sob.**_

_**Marco grabbed her and pulled her into his arms squeezing her tight. 'Emma! I could never think that, you are such a special person, and I am even luck y to just know you let alone deserve to call you my best friend'**_

_**He felt on the verge of tears again but held them in and rocked his friend.**_

'_**I didn't want you tell Alex, I don't want her to think I was horrible either. Please Marco don't tell her...please...'**_

_**She started to cry again.**_

'_**Emma listen to me.'He brought her head up so she could see him; 'Emma you are my friend, Alex and I are acquaintances that occasionally hang. You have become someone that is very important to me. I would never tell her or anyone for that matter. You mean to much to me. I promise I will never tell a soul.'**_

_**He hugged her against his chest again while she cried. He was glad that she was able to get rid of that demon and glad that she wanted him to be there while she did it.**_

'_**Just promise me Emma that you will tell me anything and not be afraid of me, I'm your friend. I will always be here for you.'**_

_**She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed as her crying slowed down a little.**_

'_**I promise Marco.'**_

_**She yawned, he smiled thinking that crying does kind of wear you out. He should know. As much as he did over Dylan.**_

'_**Let's lay down Emma. I'll stay here al night if you want me to.'**_

_**She looked up at him as he leaned back on the bed, she crawled up and stretched out next to him and put her head on his chest and draped her arm over his stomach.**_

'_**Will you Marco? I don't want to be alone.'**_

'_**Go to bed Emma. Sweet dreams.'**_

_**He kissed the top of her head and pulled her in tighter and soon he felt her relax and her breathing slowed and he knew she was asleep.**_

She had been asleep for about an hour, he had some how managed to get his cell out of his pocket and told his parents that he was staying.

He looked at the clock, 1:35 AM.

They had to get up in a couple of hours to get to work. He closed his eyes. Now that all of that is out of the way, now we can proceed with our plan.

**Which is exactly what he and Emma did. Another week passed and they were surprised that it didn't take Manny very long till she wanted to come back. You know curiosity killed the cat, or in this case Manny's wanting to stay in the states.**

**She had only been back fora day before her and Craig had become fast friends again.**

**With a little more push, Emma and Marco were sure that any day now they would be bach together.**


	9. Just to talk

1**CHAPTER 9**

It was Friday and Emma couldn't have been more relieved. Tomorrow was Saturday which meant that her, Craig and Marco were off. They were so lucky. Poe had decided that since they came and opened up every day and were here to close that he would give them the weekends off from now on.

Marco and Craig had already headed to Manny's to get movie night started after she reassured them that she could handle closing by herself.

There wasn't much to it just cleaning up a bit and counting receipts and such. The Store closed at seven on the dot so it was just getting dark outside and all.

'_I hate day light savings'_

She liked it better when it got dark early.

She was mid count on the receipts when she heard a knock on the door.

Without looking up from the corner, "We're closed!", pointing to the sign in the window with the times.

She heard it again, she ignored it feeling kind of weird, but she felt safe. She had the alarm on and all the doors were locked not to mention she had the store phone and her cell phone with her.

She knocked again.

"UGH"

She turned to the door, "We're..."

And stopped when she saw who it was.

Her breath caught in her throat.

She hadn't seen him in three weeks.

There he stood with that smirk.

'_God he is so sexy'_

'_**Stop it Emma'**_

She walked over to the window.

"We're closed Jay"

"No really? I had no idea. I mean besides the sign you were so kind as to scream it through the window."

She looked at him at shook her head, she hated sarcasm. But she hated even more when he did it. She rolled her eyes crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight from one leg to the other and arched her eyebrows as to say 'what the hell do want'.

"Emma will you just let me in, I only wanna talk."

She laughed harshly.

"Talk! Since when is that all you wanna do."

"Please Emma"

She looked him and saw that he was serious.

"Fine! But the minute you try something. I scream."

He smiled that sexy smile and she disarmed the security code and unlocked the door and let him in.

When he was in she locked the door and turned to face him.

He was staring around the room and probably looking for something he could steal.

"What do you want Jay?"

"Where is your boyfriend?"

He looked around and only heard music, the rest of the place was quiet.

"What is this crap?" he said with a disgusted look on his face, he knew what it was though. He just wanted to get a rise out of her.

"It is not crap!"

He loved it when she got all riled up. Her face would get flushed and it was really sexy.

He scoffed, "Psychedelic Furs", he rolled his eyes and looked around.

She was caught off guard. She hadn't thought he would know anything about music unless it talked about guns and hoes and whatever else all that music suff was.

She saw his eyes widen a little. I guess he caught himself.

"I mean..."

"Don't even try Jay, I heard you. What do you know about them anyways... who would thought Jay Hogart..."

"Well there is a lot you don't know about me, Emma" he raised his voice a little.

She flinched a little.

He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma, that wasn't why I came here."

"Then why did you come here then Jay?"

Emma began to feel uncomfortable as she stood there.

They both felt the energy in the room change. It wasn't anger anymore. His face changed when he looked back up at her.

She backed up a little as her started towards her.

She backed up into the counter ledge. When she felt her bare back hit the cold glass she shuddered.

Jay caught sight of it in the dark as he pushed his body up against hers.

He looked down in the dark and smiled. "This dress is very you Emma"

He stared appraised at her pink and yellow plaid backless halter dress, which Manny swore would look awesome on her. He was undressing her with his eyes. All she could think was:

'_Kill Manny when you see her'_

He ran his hands up her arms and over her shoulders looking her in the eyes. He had to bend down slightly to be at eye level. She was wearing white flip flops, she was very tall but still small compared to him.

She never felt small but when she was around him, she felt tiny.

In the dark she could see his blue eyes sparkle with something she couldn't quite make out.

"I- I ...I thought ... you came here to... just talk?"

She could barely get it out, she felt as if some invisible hand was cutting off her air supply.

He smiled that sexy grin he knew she could never not even if she tried, could never resist.

"I thought you were gonna scream."

He said the last word before his lips touched hers softly.

_**A/N: Enjoy!**_


	10. Just How Much

1**CHAPTER 10**

_**A/N: This is where it is rated for maturity. Hope you enjoy. I love all the reviews I get Thanks.**_

When Emma felt Jay's lips press against her mouth. His warm soft mouth.

She had told him she would scream if he tries anything with her, he even mocked her before the kiss.

'_I thought you were gonna scream'_

Her mind was telling her that she should stick to what she said. She should push him away and scream.

She should do anything to get away.

Anything but enjoy this kiss.

When she felt Jay's hands slide from her shoulders to her bare back, her whole body went liquid inside.

Jay felt her skin turn hot. She flushed in all the tender spots.

His rough hands on her bare smooth skin felt like sand paper ripping satin.

She didn't care, she loved the way his hands felt on her body. He knew it hurt when she made a hissing noise against his mouths.

When he moved his hands to go back to her shoulders, Emma shook her head and grabbed his wrists to keep his hands in place.

She whispered against his lips, "I love your hands." she made a small moaning noise as she rubbed his shoulder blades encouragingly.

Jay had more confidence with that.

'_She gave me permission'_

He placed one knee between her thighs to bring her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. She ran her hands over his back and up to his head knocking his hat off his head so she could run her hands through his hair.

She loved his hair. It was the silkiest hair she had ever touched or seen. She couldn't get enough of touching him.

She couldn't get close enough.

She stepped back and broke from the kiss.

Immediately he thought she was gonna start to yell or something, "Emma... I'm so sorry. I-..."

She had turned around and grabbed his hand from behind. Pulling.

"Emma?"

She kept pulling him towards a door which he had no idea, he was SO confused.

"Emma where are going?"

They opened the door and were heading down the stairs to that basement where they were that first time. The light were down low and there was music still distantly playing. It was something softer now.

"Emma? I'm confused."

She shook her head and led him down the stairs. "Is Jay scared?"

"Shut up Emma. I have no way to figure you out."

By then they were towards the back of the room standing in front of a plush leather couch.

He snatched his hand away from her and grabbed her by the shoulders, surprising her by his roughness, but she still placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him.

He shook his head looking at her like she was crazy.

"Emma what is your problem? First you say to stay away from you and I do. Three weeks I stay away but then I thought I would go crazy." he closed his eyes tight, which Emma had come to appreciate finding it one of his sexiest qualities.

"Jay?"

"Emma. What kind of boyfriend leaves you alone to close a store by yourself. If you were mine, I would never leave you."

At the mention of Craig, something in her snapped back to reality, she pulled away from him shaking, she was so mad at herself.

"You see Emma, your two different people. One minute you hate me then one minute you act as if your gonna seduce me."

She turned her back to him wrapping her arms around herself. She shook her head. "SHUT UP!"

"No Emma I will not shut up."

He grabbed her and turned her to face him and pulled her body against his.

"Emma either you want me or you don't!"

She struggled to get away from him but his grip got tighter. "LET me GO!"

"EMMA!"

With his free hand that wasn't holding her he grabbed her chin and forced her face up and kissed her hard.

She struggled hard but he just held her tighter, he knew she wanted him because her breathing had turned into a soft pant while she still struggled.

"Do you want me Emma?"

He kept repeating over and over while kissing her.

She reached her hand back and slapped him hard and he released her.

"YES!"

"YES OKAY! Is that what you want to hear. Do want to hear that you are all I think about and all that want. The only guy I want...YES!"

She grabbed her stomach as in pain and sunk down to the couch and started to cry.

Jay stood there staring at her before he sat down next to her quietly.

She leaned back in the couch and started laughing hysterically. "GOD, I can just hear Craig now, he is gonna kill me."

He shook his head.

"Jay?"

He looked at her then, seeing something, "He isn't your boyfriend is he?"

"No"

"Why would yo lie to me then, your not like that."

"Jay, I haven't been myself for a while and Craig has helped me become ME. I needed a reason to say no to you. BECAUSE I want you. BECAUSE I need to want you and BECAUSE I _NEED _you."

At that last part he looked up and saw a tear run down her cheek.

He leaned over and grabbed her embracing her. They wrapped each in the others arms.

"Emma...Emma... my brave brave Emma. Mine."

He kissed her then. Softly. She pulled back laying on the couch pulling him down on top of her.

"Jay?"

"Emma, I won't hurt you ever again. I-... I care too much. I should never had hurt you in the first place."

He squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Emma I'm so sorry."

"Jay, I need you. Like I needed you then. I need you more now."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, shifting so that his body was laying fully on top of her.

"Emma? Are you...?" he swallowed loudly, "I mean do you want me to...?"

"Jay..." , she trailed off looking away and biting her lip nervously, "Jay, I want you to be my first, yes."

Jay sat up on his knees and pulled Emma up to a sitting position. He reached over and slowly unties the bow at her neck never breaking eye contact. Smiled sweetly up at him. His heart ached for her.

She leaned up and kissed him and grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull up. He put his arms up to help her. When it was gone she ran her hands over his smooth chest and abdomen. The only hair he had was a on the trail that led down his stomach. She traced her fingers down and up.

He looked down at her and lat the straps slowly fall from her shoulders and the whole front slip past her breasts and hit her waist.

His breath caught. He had felt them in the basement yes. But he had never seen them. He traced the back of his fingers along the tips of her nipples then from the upper slope to the round fullness of the underside.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

He put is head in the middle of her chest and listened to her heartbeat. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered his name.

He kissed the tip of one nipple before going to the other one. He sat up and leaned to grab the sides of her dress. He looked at her and smiled before pulling it over her hips and down her legs; he placed on to table in front of them and leaned over her again.

He traced little invisible lines across the hem of her pink low rise bikini panties. He kissed her softly when she giggled, "It tickles."

He laughed and it vibrated the both of their bodies causing her to tremble more.

He sat back up and undid his belt buckle and button then zipper.

The more he undid the more scared she became, she wanted this though. She wanted him badly.

**Over the speakers Baby by Wyclef Jean started to play. **

'_I wanna love ya'_

'_This is something I can feel deep in my soul'_

At the sound of that she smiled. Glad she was in the mood for Wyclef when she made this cd.

He tossed his pants on the table with his shirt and her dress.

'_Lay your body next to mine'_

He stretched over her and started to kiss her gently. Her lips, across her jaw and along her collar bone; slowly while gently grinding into her. She had placed her thighs on either side of his hips and could feel him getting bigger.

'_How is that suppose to fit in me'_

At the feel of how big he really was she started to become more antsy.

She ran her hands along is back and down over his butt lightly caressing and rubbing him into her more indicating she was ready.

He pulled back and looked her in the face and she smiled shyly telling her he was ready.

He reached over to his jeans and grabbed his wallet and pulled out a condom.

"Emma, I want you to know that I'm..."

"I know Jay. I know you would never do this if you weren't sure."

"I have to say it."

"I know you're clean"

"No Emma. You don't understand."

He was talking while he was pulling her panties off and tossing them. Talking while doing so he was distracting her form being scared. He had to be honest with her.

He took the condom out of the wrapper and pulled his hips back as he rolled it on.

He position himself to her entry while looking at her. His heart ached. She was scared.

But she was his.

As he placed the tip to her and started to push. "You are giving me something that no one will ever have and I want you to know that..."

He pushed the full length in all at once and stopped for her to adjust.

At the tight squeeze and ripping pain, Emma sucked in a breath and a strangled cry caught from her throat and she jerked. Not sure what to do. She wanted to push him away. She started writhe in pain.

"... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Emma."

He kissed the side of her neck and looked at her, "I love you Emma."

She let the tears fall from the corner of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer. He kissed her neck and ran his tongue along her jaw, placing tender kisses in each spot his tongue touched.

When he felt her body relax around him and legs lose their tense hold on his hips, "you ready? You okay?"

She shook her head yes and kissed on the mouth to tell him to start.

He started to move slowly to get her accustomed to the feeling and get her into a comfortable rhythm.

When she started to move with him he picked up his pace, moving so that she started to moan. Her uncomfortable breathing turned into moaning and that set him to motion more till he felt her body tighten and her thighs grip his hips and when her back arched he knew she was coming.

He picked up his motion and started to roll his hips and soon she was writhing and clawing his back moaning his name. Soon he felt the tightening and her body shaking and he then felt that string snap and he was soon coming with her.

She relaxed as his body collapsed on top of her. He turned so that she was laying across him. He wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her tight against him.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes. She was running her finger tips across his chest while he lay there smiling up at the ceiling.

"Jay?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I... I love you too"

He smiled big and pulled her up higher on his chest kissed the top of her head.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" She looked up into his eyes kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you."

He kissed her and kept saying it while he started to tickle and kiss her. He rolled over on top of her and kept tickling and kissing her while repeating words of love to her.

She giggled and was still giggling when they stopped wrestling. He was laying on top of her caressing her face and looking her in the eyes.

"Jay? Will it always hurt in the beginning?"

"No. You will get use to the way I feel and then it will always feel good."

"Oh... are... are... Jay are we together... or... are we... are we gonna ... I"

"Emma. I'm in love with you. I know what I want in life. I never knew till I met you that I wanted a life. I was just living like I was gonna die tomorrow. I don't want that anymore. I want you and I want you to want me."

He laughed when he saw her smile.

"If you want I can sing the whole song to you... but I'm serious. I want your friends to like me and I especially want your parent to except me. Emma I'm gonna be eighteen in a month and I want to be still be with you. I love you and one day I ..."

She looked at him anxiously waiting for what she thinks is coming hoping.

" I hadn't planned on kissing you when I came here tonight, I had come here in the intention to explain to you how I felt. That I wanted to be better just so I could have you. I didn't plan this, but I'm glad cause I know you love me too. Emma... I'm gonna marry you one day."

She laughed and pulled him down to her tighter kissing him and telling him how much she loved him and soon was rubbing him and wanting to show him how much she loved him.

_**A/N: I'm not sure if that was OOC or AU cause you never know how people are when they are in a passionate position. The roughest people are known to very tender also. So there you go.**_

_**I HOPE you enjoyed. Please review and I hope its good.**_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	11. Friends

1**CHAPTER 11**

The next day at work Emma had felt energized.

The night before had been really rough. When she had gotten to Manny's she was over an hour late and to find out that Marco had gotten worried and went to check on her and heard her confess to Jay about her feelings.

_Marco had left angry and rushed back to Manny's and had told them what he over heard. Craig was far from pleased. Marco had to literally hold him back._

_Although Manny was not happy about it she also knew her best friend and knew that although Emma was denying her feeling for Jay; Manny knew Emma had real honest feelings even love for him._

_When Marco came storming into the house ranting about what he heard; Manny was almost happy. She hated Jay but if Emma liked him and had actually done **something** with him then there must be something... good._

_She had to think of something to distract Craig._

_She did the only thing she could really think that she knew would distract Craig._

"_Craig will you please go up to my room, I really need to talk to you in private."_

_When he was still trying to struggle to the door, Manny screamed at him._

"_CRAIG !"_

_That caused both Marco and Craig to stop and look at Manny shocked. She wasn't much of a screamer so that surprised the both of them._

"_Uh... Craig you better get up there before she gets even more mad."_

"_Yeah... I should... I- I - I'm just gonna go wait in your room for you."_

"_Yeah you do that, I'll be there in a minute."_

_They both watched Craig go up the stairs, when Manny saw him disappear around the step and heard her door close, she approached Marco._

"_Ummm Marco, I'm gonna distract him until Emma gets here. Do you think he'll mind if I kiss him or something?"_

_Marco had to turn his head to hide the huge grin that he couldn't keep from spreading across his face. Where was Emma when you needed her?** Oh **that's right. She was with that prick. OOHHH this will be good. Although this is not exactly what he and Emma had planned, it still meant that they would get together._

"_Uh no I don't think that it will be a problem, but if we are gonna keep him distracted, you have to make sure it is natural so he doesn't think anything is up."_

"_Marco! I'm an actress... remember. I can handle anything even if it means sacrificing for Emma."_

_She headed up the stairs slowly fidgeting with her hair. She looked back at Marco nervously who gave her a big fake smile and a thumbs up._

_She wasn't sure what was up but she would find out._

_When she disappeared in the dark hallway, Marco turned and headed for the couch and sat down with a big sigh._

_This had better work Emma. When you get here you will be in a lot of trouble._

_When Marco shifted in the couch, he kept staring at the clock. It had been twenty minutes after seven when he went and checked on Emma and heard her and Jay yelling at each other. When he left the store, he had sat outside the store waiting hoping Emma would come out. He sat there for fifteen minutes before deciding against going back in. He headed back to the house pissed, hoping that nothing wrong was going on._

_Here he sat thirty minutes since he got back and he was thinking the worst and also wondering what was going on._

_He didn't have to worry long when he heard giggling and Manny screeching. _

_Thank God her parents aren't here._

_He also couldn't help but think, Thank God the Phillippines are so far away and they can't just walk in any time. At the last thought he started to laugh, they wouldn't be happy to see Craig there._

_He kicked off his shoes and sat back on the couch and turned on the t.v., turning it to the N to watch his new favorite show **Instant Star**._

_He got so wrapped up in the show that he hadn't even thought about the time. When the show had ended he looked up at the clock and jumped up; it had been successfully an hour in a half. _

_Craig and Manny were still upstairs and it was quiet except for soft music playing. He rolled his eyes smiling to himself. Just as long as they were together he wasn't so sure he cared what they were doing. JUST as long as it wasn't a repeat of last year._

_He looked at the at the clock, Emma was an hour in a half late._

_He got up and headed to his messenger bag to grab his cell phone and call Emma when he heard the door knob rattle and before she could ring the door bell he swung the door open and grabbed her wrist pulling her in._

"_Shhh."_

_He pointed upstairs and whispered that they had been up there for 45 minutes._

_She was so happy that she jumped on him._

"_No Emma she is trying to distract him."_

_She was confused, she went to the couch and sat down with him coming and sitting next to her._

_He explained everything that happened at first she was surprised but then she HAD to tell him what happened._

_He was surprised then shocked then hurt worrying for her safety and health._

_She assured him that they used protection and he was clean, that she believed him and that Marco should trust her judgement._

_He was just worried for her safety and health. _

_When she told him that they were in love, he was skeptical at first then after twenty minutes of talking, Emma's cell phone rang and it was Jay._

_Her eyes big as she handed him the phone. Marco grabbed it not knowing what to think._

_Jay had explained that he loved Emma very much and that since Marco meant very much to Emma, that Jay was hoping that they could be friends as well. Jay apologized for all the hell he had put Marco through. Then proceeded to explain that he was trying to earn Emma's friends trust and her parents most importantly. He told Marco that he needed all that so that he and Emma could be happy together._

_Marco believed him and wished him luck saying that he would help in any way._

_When Emma got the phone back, she was sitting next Marco so he could hear Jay telling her how much he loved her and that he missed her and couldn't wait to see her tomorrow; that made Marco miss Dylan so much tat he started to cry and when Emma hung the phone up quickly, she held while he cried and talked about it._

_A couple hours past and finally Craig and Manny came down looking fairly normal which caused Emma and Marco to look at each other puzzled._

_When Manny explained that she told Craig why they were up there, instead of lying to him they talked openly about the past and their feelings which they had never done before. They realized that their feelings never went away just increased over time._

_They decided that they wanted to be together and take things slow. They didn't even kiss just sat up there for two in a half hours and talked._

_Emma and Marco were so happy that they jumped in each others arms. They told Craig and Manny about their plan to get the two of them together and so that was why they had thrown them together so much. _

_They all laughed and sat and talked about Manny and Craig getting together._

_Of course the fun couldn't last._

_When she took a deep breathe Marco grabbed her hand as she explained everything. **EVERYTHING.**_

_Before Craig could jump up. Manny and grabbed him and made him stay and listen. _

_She told him how much she loved him and that he loved her._

_Marco then proceeded to tell him about his phone conversation with Jay which caused Craig to be a little more curious._

_He agreed finally to talk to Jay if that is what Emma really wanted._

_The four of them sat in the living room waiting for Jay to get there, when Emma had called him and told him that they wanted to talk he got in his car and rushed over._

_When Emma opened the door Jay kissed her lightly on the cheek before heading over to the other three._

"_Hey Craig, how are you man?"_

"_Well I was fine till Emma told me about the two of you and before you say anything, I know EVERYTHING."_

_Jay looked at Emma who just shrugged helplessly._

"_I had to tell them, they are my best friends."_

_Marco spoke up to get Emma out of the tight jam and ease Craig._

"_Look Craig I seriously doubt that Jay came over here to discuss he and Emma's private life- Ehh don't say a word... they care for each other and they have from the moment that all of this stuff has happened. You know that and you shouldn't throw anything in anyone's faces."_

_He sighed and looked from Jay to Craig to Emma to Manny then back at Craig who grabbed Manny's hand. "Now you and Manny are gonna go through a lot when school starts in back in August. You two are gonna get a lot of negative feed back. Not everyone is gonna be happy like us, now wouldn't you like another friendly supporter behind you giving you a hand." Marco paused and looked at Emma who had started to get blurry eyes and grab his hand and squeeze, Marco then looked at Jay who had a grateful smile on his face then Marco turned back to Craig who had put his head down and looked deep in thought._

_Jay sat forward cleared his throat._

"_Craig I love Emma very much. And I have a lot of apologizing to do which I plan to do if that means I can be with her. I would really like it if I can be friends with you and Manny. It would mean a lot to Emma and whatever means a lot to her means very much to me and I know you could care less what means to me, but it's what's important to her that is the point. Marco has been nice enough to see past all the shit from the last couple of years and I hope you are too."_

_He grabbed Emma's other hand and looked at Marco with a pleased look on his face. Marco winked encouragingly._

_Manny got up from the love seat she was sitting on across from the three of them. She walked over to Jay and leaned down and hugged him. She stood up proud of herself._

"_Us friends hug around here Hogart. Get use to it or you'll get a wop up side the head."_

_Manny, Marco, and Emma all laughed and Jay just smiled hopefully. He looked at Craig as well as the others. Manny cleared her throat and Jay shook his head._

_When Craig looked up at his girlfriend of only three hours he couldn't but smile._

_When she arched her eyebrows knowingly, Craig got the hint and stood up and walked up to Jay who stood up as well. The others got nervous looks on their faces. Craig just reached out his hand and embraced Jay in manly hug pat on the back. "Welcome Man...you better treat her right. She deserves it." Craig patted him on back once and they let go._

"_Don't worry man. I intend to."_

_Craig grabbed Manny and picked her up as she squealed and sat back down on the opposite love seat._

_Jay leaned over and kissed a crying Emma who just couldn't stop because she was so happy. They all laughed and cooed and baby talked her till she laughed._

_They all settled back and got comfortable to watch a John Carpenter horror movie marathon. _

_In the middle of a Dr. Loomis speech scene Jay sat up with Emma in his lap._

"_Although I'm not to familiar with this type of thing, stop me if I'm wrong, but honey there is no way we can all be together and happy. I mean think about it. Marco is the one that ended up getting us together. We can't just let him be single."_

_When they all sat up and got excited; Marco tried to protest but to no avail. His three best friends including his new friend Jay were not going to rest till they got him back with Dylan or found him a really great guy so he would be happy like them._

Emma smiled to her self as she placed more albums on the shelf in the listening booths in the basement.

She was happy.

She had the man she loved and her two best friends were back together. The only down fall was that Marco was sad but they had made a pact to get him with someone awesome.

She smiled at her memory from last night almost reveling in everything. The love making the best part the second was of course when her three special people had excepted her favorite man.

Her smile faded.

Next was her parents.

**Lord!**

**No think positive. It will work. It will just take some convincing.**

Nothing could be better. She had the love of her life and her best friends with her.

_**A/N: Sorry took so long. The next chapter will be the last. I don't want to water down something good. I think it is at least. I think it is good for a beginner. Anyways I'm already working on other stuff. Look around for others when the next chapter goes up which I'll be writing tonight. **_

_**I love all the reviews. Thank you so much. Read and Enjoy. Review, I hope it's good to you too.**_

_**My devoted fan you know who you are and others if there are more, you won't be disappointed with the end.**_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	12. Mine

1**CHAPTER 12**

It had been two months since Emma graduated.

She and Jay had been together successfully for two straight years. Last week Jay and Emma celebrated their two year anniversary.

Jay was attending the university and Emma would be starting with him and her other friends in one more month.

Emma was carrying another big heavy box up the flight of stairs.

'_Only two more flights to go. What was I thinking. Fifth floor. Maybe it won't be that bad. I mean **I **am carrying a ten pound box.'_

Emma was almost to the fifth floor. She smiled to herself. All the stuff she and Jay had gone through to be together. It was worth it. It had taken what seemed like nine months for her parents to except him. Nine months exactly.

_On their nine month anniversary, Spike and Snake had given them both matching rings. Jay's was a signet ring with a onyx gem in it and Emma's was smaller but had almost the same lay out as Jay's. It was expressing individuality, Spike had designed them herself. Her salon that Snake, Joey, Craig and Jay had built her on in the back of the house had been flourishing sp much that she had made enough to build her own store._

_She was so pleased and she had Jay to thank in part for his hand in building that she decided to spoil them. She got them reservations to their favorite restaurant and got them tickets to see the ballet which was Emma's favorite and Jay had come to like even though he hated to admit._

Emma looked down at her ring as she rounded the corner to her apartment. She couldn't help but smile.

Everything was great.

She walked in the door to see Manny setting down her box and Craig sitting on the ground unpacking one of the boxes.

She heard laughing and male voices booming and echoing through the halls. She smiled and rolled her eyes, recognizing the voices. She looked over at Manny who cocked her head to the side to listen to what they were saying.

She shook her head laughed, the other guys were laughing at one of Snake's dumb jokes and even Craig from his spot on the floor, he heard and started laughing like it was on of the funniest things he ever heard.

Spike was in the kitchen unpacking dishes and other kitchen things. She poked her head ot the opening when the guys entered the room.

"Archie! No more dirty jokes, Jack is in the other room, he'll hear you."

"Sorry honey."

He lowered his voice and started on another 'blonde in a bar' joke.

Manny, Emma, and Spike just rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Dad, you have got to get some newer jokes."

The three women laughed and all the guys, "Hey!"

Joey and Craig and Jay thought Snake was a genius.

Marco walked in with another box, "That was hilarious joke Snake."

Dylan walked in behind him, "Sure was, tell another." He kissed Marco lightly on the forehead.

The three women groaned.

"Some of these jokes are totally funny for those who are natural blondes right Emma?" Paige said as she walked in with her box.

"Uh Paige? You do see me hear don't you. I'm your brother, you are not naturally that color."

Paige picked up a throw pillow and threw it at Dylan who caught it and threw it back but caught Spinner in the head who was backing into the room with his arms full.

"Hey" he rubbed the spot where it hit.

Paige walked up and kissed him and talking baby talk to him murmuring how she would get Dylan back later.

Emma rolled her eyes, nothing changed. Spinner was still a big baby.

She was glad he and Paige had gotten together. It hadn't really taken that long either. Only about four months. She and Paige had started being friends when school started because of Marco. They were all on the Student Government Committee together. When they would be doing things together at Emma's house she had to be around Spinner. Eventually they had become friends and by the first dance of their senior year they were the famous power couple they had been for years.

She gotten rid of that geek teacher wannabe.

OH! Lets not forget about Alex. She had kind of not liked the idea of Jay and Emma together, but then since they were on the committee together and had been thrown together they grew on each other as well.

_After Christmas break that year, Alex had come out and said she did with strength from Marco and SURPRISE SURPRISE Jay._

_He told her that she shouldn't be afraid to be who she was. Not to be ashamed. He knew cause he accidently caught her with a girl at THE STORE in the basement. _

_He had eventually gotten a job there as well. When he was doing inventory he saw her. At first she was mad and embarrassed but he told her if that was who she was then she should be with that girl especially if he liked her. He told her that was what he did with Emma and explained that was why he was so happy._

_It worked. After they graduated the whole gang which included Ellie and Jimmy threw a going away party for Alex and her girlfriend. Alex was excepted to MIT in the states and was taking her girlfriend with her._

Emma laughed to herself. Things were so funny. Some sad things do happen though.

A sad look crossed Emma's face as she glanced at a picture on the fireplace mantle of her and Sean in his uniform. It was taken the day he got on the ship. Christmas that past last, Sean had joined the Marines and was sent to overseas to help abort a private mission. That was the last they had seen of him. He got to write one letter, they got it before his ship passed aquatic mine fields and the ship sunk. They never found anything, he and the other crew are still considered missing in action.

Noone lost hope but they still went on with their lives thinking of their friend that they missed so much.

Emma looked over at Jimmy and Ellie, who were talking to Spinner, who they were friends with now; telling him about the **_importance_** of **_deodorant_** and that he should learn to purchase some; they made such a cute couple always teasing someone. They had just sort of happened. Noone was really sure how it happened.

One day they were friends and the next- well you get it. Hazel moved away their mid senior year and the next week he and Ellie were together.

Not too long after that, about five to six months later, he started to get feeling back which the doctor's said were a miracle.

Now he could walk. He got winded easily but still able to do things now.

Emma smiled naughtily thinking that Ellie must really be happy.

Jay walked over to Emma and put his arms around Emma from behind, kissing her neck and whispering her ear, "Is someone thinking naughty thoughts?"

Emma giggled.

Spinner stood up from his spot on the couch and was walking over to the couple, he nudged Jay in the side, "Hey everyone I think Em and Jay are ready to christen their new apartment if you know what I mean."

He started laughing and when he got evil stares from everyone except Jimmy who was trying tnot to laugh. "You are so in trouble."

This time he got pillows and even a set of keys thrown at him, "hey" and they were from his girlfriend.

Snake sat up, "Gavin... I think if you want to live to**_ christen_** your apartment or anything else... you had better run."

Spinner took off with Paige behind him. "Honeybee wait for me."

Emma and Jay rolled their eyes.

Snake was counting the seconds before he sprinted out the door. Joey, Craig, Joey, Manny, and Ellie darting out the door to watch.

Spike grabbed Jack and kissed Emma and Jay and the remaining Jimmy, Marco, and Dylan before leaving. "I better go grab your dad before he kills Spinner, Love you both. See you tomorrow. We'll get this place together. Congratulations both of you on your beautiful place."

Jay walked Spike out the door, ruffling Jack's hair, "Bye Ma' tell Snake we love him. Be careful on your way home."

She signaled that she heard she blew him a kiss and headed to the stairs.

Marco, Dylan, and Jimmy started to head to the door.

Jimmy groaned. "When is that damn elevator gonna be ready."

Dylan smacked Jimmy on the back, "Just in time for the home warming party on Saturday, don't worry buddy only two more days."

"Yeah what do you two have to complain, you two only live down the hall. And you don't have to live in the dorms either love birds. Bet you it beats the dorms doesn't Jay?"

"Well that isn't why I'm happy. I'm happy cause I get to live with my baby and have freedom for **_anything_**."

Emma and Jay laughed. Emma swatted Jay playfully.

Jay walked up to Jimmy patting him encouragingly on the back, "Well bud if you were smart like Dylan and I, you and your honey would move in here like us."

"Yeah remind me of that when they get an elevator, and don't you gossiping girls give Ellie anymore damn ideas. Women and there ideas." He scoffed as he pointed to Marco and Emma.

The three of them headed out of the door with hugs and kisses and see you tomorrow.

Emma could still hear Marco complaining about being called a girl as they headed into their apartment four doors down. Jimmy yelling 'whatever' as he disappeared down the stairs to watch the torture party probably still going on in the parking lot.

"Alone at last, so baby what do you want to do."

Emma walked up to him seductively, leaned into him and whispered, "Take a bath."

When he started to kick off his shoes and cloths. She waved walking into the bathroom. "Alone!"

Closing the door, Jay stared at the door in shock, then a thought sprung into his head.

"Perfect."

Thirty minutes later Emma emerged from the bathroom to find their bedroom lit by candles and trails of candles lit down into the hall which continued in the living room and all around.

She smiled to herself.

"You are so sexy in natural light."

She jumped before turning around to see her boyfriend standing in the hallway entrance in his black silk boxers.

She giggled.

She was in a small towel and the water was dripping off her body.

"Well you my dear Jay are always sexy."

"You know Emma it occurred to me," he started to stalk towards her, "that we have never made love in the candle light."

"Did it really?"

"Yes," he nodded his head playing along with her, he trailed his hands along her bare arms causing goose bumps to spread across her body like fire.

No matter how many times they made love or touched it always felt like the first time.

"So Emma? What room should we christen our apartment in?"

She got a sneaky grin on her face and started to back up to the bedroom. "Who said it had to be just one room."

She squealed and made a run for the bedroom as he started after her.

She screamed when he got her before they got to the bedroom door. He picked her up and twirled her before tossing her onto the bed. She screamed playfully.

He stood back and snatched the towel from her body causing her to squeak and giggle.

He crawled over her and grabbed something from the bedside table.

He smiled down to her kissing her cheeks, her jaw bone, her collar bone and down a fiery trail down her arm.

He picked up her hand and started kissing her finger tips licking and biting the pads.

She loved that.

She closed her eyes and felt something cold slide on her finger.

She opened up her eyes looking at her left hand then up at Jay.

He looked her in the eyes and smiled big.

"Will you?"

She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry, "Oh Jay do you even have to ask? Of course!"

She flipped them to where she was on top, he was laughing and stopped when she stopped moving.

He looked up at her to find her staring st him.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Babe?"

"Shhh"

He smiled and closed his eyes while her hands roamed over his body caressing him and getting him ready.

When she stopped rubbing him, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

She was crying. She placed her fingers on his mouth to quiet him.

"Can it?"

He was gonna say something when she shook her head.

"Can it really?" She looked at the hand that covered his mouth and wiped her tears with her other. "I can't stop looking it"

He smiled big this time and kissed the finger with the ring on it.

"Can it really be that I have the love of my life and we are gonna get married?"

Jay grabbed her hips and rolled her underneath him, he slowly slid in and her eyes closed at the pleasurable feel of him. He always felt good. But something about it this time was better. She wasn't making love to her boyfriend. She was making love to her fiancé, her future husband.

He looked down into her eyes as he started to move.

"Yes Emma. Cause I'm here. And I'm holding you."

He caressed her face gently.

Tears slid from his eyes, "My wife."

She pulled him close running her fingers through his silky hair, she whispered... "My husband"

_**THE END**_

_**A/N: love you guys. Thanks for the support. I hope you will like the others I write.**_

**_PEACE ISA_**


End file.
